Les étoiles nous encerclaient
by Sen Chizu
Summary: LEMON voilà c'est un lemon entre deux persos de Shaman king et le mieux c'est que c'est VOUS qui choisissait ces deux persos, du moment que c'est un garçon et une fille. Fic abandonnée.
1. Default Chapter

Les étoiles nous encerclaientéclairant le ciel sombre, leur lumière illuminait son visage devant moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, rayonnaient d'amour. Cette même lueur devait se lie dans mon regard. Avoir prononcer ces mots, si simples pourtant, nous avait demandé tellement d'efforts, tellement de temps… Et pourtant maintenant, nous étions là tous les deuxà nous regarder, comme si le monde s'était écroulé et qu'il ne restait que nous sur cette planète. Non, nous n'étions plus là, nous étions bien plus loin, dans un univers bien plus merveilleux, où la guerre n'existait pas, où ne régnaient que la paix et l'harmonie malgré toutes nos différences… 

Je la regardais, elle me regardait, et tout à coup une joie telle qu je n'en avais jamais connu bouillonna à l'intérieur de moi, je voulais la crier, la chanter au monde entier, et tant pis ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser !

Elle me regarda, sentant ce bonheur infini en moi qui devais aussi être en elle, puis, s'accrochant à moi, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me laissant tout le loisir de faire exploser cette joie en elle, et la sienne en moi.

Je la serrai contre moi tandis qu'elle me demandait timidement l'entrée de sa bouche, que je lui offris immédiatement.

Je l'aimais, oh oui je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, et je sentais cet amour, pareil au mien, en elle, tandis qu'elle m'embrassait, s'accrochant à moi pour prolonger cet instant, son corps collé contre le mien, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson, en parfaite harmonie…

Puis, tout doucement, nous nous détachâmes, nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, goûtant cet instant magique. Sa main se glissa dans la mienne, ses doigts s'unissant aux miens, que je serrais fort, de ne peur qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Nous marchâmes tout doucement, partageant le bonheur d'être ensemble enveloppée par la voûte étoilée, pour arriver jusque devant mon auberge.

Nous entrâmes silencieusement, tout le monde dormait, il n'y avait pas un bruit, nous montâmes silencieusement dans ma chambre, nous arrêtant souvent pour nous embrasser dans l'ombre des couloirs.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage, la lune éclairait son visage, elle était plus belle que jamais. Je m'approchais d'elle par-derrière, mit mes mains sur son ventre en la serrant contre moi tandis que je donnais de petits baisers dans son cou.

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa avec passion tandis que, tout en l'emmenant vers le lit, je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

ATTENTION LEMON !

Je la couchai tendrement sur le lit, me mit au-dessus d'elle et lui enlevais ses vêtements, la laissant en sous-vêtements, que je jetais par terre. Elle fit de même avec mon haut et mon pantalon. Elle me regarda longuement, puis, avec un tendre sourire, replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je passai mes mains sous ses aisselles et l'attirai contre moi, l'embrassant tendrement tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, ses mains étaient plongées dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle prolongeait ce baiser. Puis, tout doucement, je me détachais d'elle et fis glisser son soutien-gorge par ses deux bras tout en la recouchant.

Je me mis à déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau, arrivé à ses tétons, je glissai ma langue autour de l'un deux, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, je m'amusai ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis descendis vers son nombril où j'y plongeai ma langue tout en caressant son ventre et ses seins avec ma main, elle se cambra, gémissant de plaisir sous ma torture.

Tout à coup, je sentis ses deux mains me prendre par les bras et je me retrouvai au-dessous d'elle.

Elle commença à me lécher le torse, me caressant par endroits, m'arrachant des gémissants aussi inaudibles que les siens, elle plongea sa langue dans mon nombril et se mit également à le lécher méticuleusement, je me cambrai de plaisir. Elle sourit, puis elle retira mon boxer, voulant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle commença à masser mon membre, pourtant déjà tendu, puis le lécha comme une sucrerie, avant de le prendre en bouche, sa langue commença à caresser doucement mon intimité, je baissai ma tête en arrière, sur le coup du plaisir, poussant un gisement inarticulé. Elle continua ses caresses, devenant de plus en plus rapide, mes gémissements de plus en plus étrange et bruyant, enfin, je poussai le plus inaudible de tous et me répandis en elle.

Elle remonta à ma hauteur et m'embrassa délicatement, je sentais la douceur de ses lèvres, aussi légères que celle d'un papillon, sur mes lèvres.

Puis, je me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle une nouvelle fois, elle me regardait, confiante, je vis où elle voulait en venir, alors, l'attirant contre moi, je la serrai dans mes bras et la pénétrai doucement.

FIN DU LEMON !

Seule la lune, qui nous éclairait par la fenêtre, fût témoin de cette union.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux sous la couverture, sa tête contre mon torse, elle dormait, sa bouche esquissant un sourire tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux tout en la tenant contre moi.

Je l'aimais, je l'aimais plus que tout… 

**Sen** court partout : OH MON DIEU ! C'EST MON PREMIER LEMON QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR !

**Ren** : TT il est complètement nul ton lemon, on sait même pas qui c'est les persos !

**Sen **: tu dis ça parce que t'aurais voulu être avec Pirika pas vrai ?

**Ren** poursuit Sen à coups de tempo rapide

**Sen **: en tout cas, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est les persos que vous voulez pour ce lemon, c'est ça l'avantage ! Et je ferai peutêtre, je dis bien peutêtre une suite si j'ai 5 reviews !


	2. Chapitre 1

Une jeune shaman regardait le ciel, allongée dans l'herbe, le vent soufflant dans ses longues mèches brunes, ses yeux rouge sang contemplant les nuages aux formes diverses sans ciller.

Une cloche retentit au loin et elle soupira, elle se leva et se dirigea vers une petite maison, une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux du même rouge que les siens, l'attendait au pas de la porte, vêtue d'une robe blanche gothique, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle l'aperçut.

Tu as négligé ton entraînement ce matin, Heanne, que va dire ton père ?

Il va dire que je suis déjà assez forte comme ça et que si je continuais, je le surpasserais en moins de six mois, répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la maison suivie par sa fille.

Un jeune homme se tenait déjà à table, les cheveux longs marron foncé, les yeux marron, il sourit en voyant entrer sa femme et sa fille. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

Tu ne viens pas manger ma Jeannette ? questionna le jeune homme.

TA fille n'est pas allée s'entraîner ce matin et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est lui sourire dès qu'elle entre dans la maison ? dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Hao fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et alla se mettre derrière sa femme derrière sa femme, la tenant dans ses bras.

Et bien elle va le faire cet après-midi mon cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de résister.

Heanne rétorqua d'une voix aussi enjouée que celle de son père.

Bien sur Papa !

Jeanne soupira et se détacha des bras qui, avec un sourire victorieux, revint se mettre à table.

Très bien, je ne vois que je ne peux rien faire puisque vous vous êtes tous les deux ligués contre moi, soupira t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner, se passant les pommes de terre sautées et le poulet rôti que Hao avait fait cuire lui-même, puis vint le dessert, une tarte aux pommes qu'avait cuisinée Jeanne.

Heanne se leva, prit les assiettes et commença à faire la vaisselle, prenant tout son temps, retardant le plus possible son entraînement, mais, à quatre heures, sa mère lui lança.

Je crois que les assiettes sont assez propres comme ça Heane, à moins que tu ne tiennes à les mettre à la place des miroirs.

Heanne rangea les assiettes en ronchonnant, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, même s'ils venaient de sa mère. Elle sortit enfin de la maison.

Jeanne regarda sa fille sortir, un tendre sourire sur son visage, elle entendit la voix d'Hao derrière elle.

Cette enfant porte un grand pouvoir en elle.

Oui, nos deux puissances mélangées, il faut s'attendre à ce que son destin soit hors du commun.

Te souviens tu de la nuit où nous l'avons crée ?

Elle se retourna vers son mari et mit ses deux mains autour de son cou.

Bien sur, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Puis elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

Dehors, il faisait un froid glacial, mais Heanne aimait sentir le vent froid sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, soulevé son tee-shirt. Elle resta quelques instants, les yeux fermés, écoutant le vent, les esprits de la terre et de l'eau, le moindre bruit parvenait à ses oreilles, elle aimait cet instant, se sentant invincible, capable de tout percevoir.

Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux et descendit de la colline où se trouvait sa maison pour aller dans la plaine qui s'étendait vers l'horizon. Les brins d'herbe étaient agités par le vent qui devenait de plus en plus fort, elle tendit alors la main vers le ciel, ses cheveux bruns volant autour d'elle, elle murmura d'étranges paroles et tout à coup, le vent tomba. Elle sourit et s'accroupit devant une vieille plante morte depuis des années, elle mit ses mains en coupe au-dessous du végétal et commença à réciter une prière. La plante commença alors à grimper vers le ciel, guidée par les douces mains d'Heanne et par ses paroles rassurants, des feuilles nouvelles poussant sur sa tige qui avait repris une saine couleur vert clair, enfin une fleur sortie, offrant ses pétales au ciel.

Heanne resta à la contempler jusqu'à ce que la pénombre envahisse la plaine. Elle se releva et partit en direction de la colline, arrivée en haut, elle entendit un grand cri. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la direction d'où venait le bruit. Elle arriva bientôt vers le bord de la colline et ce qu'elle vit la figea d'effroi.

Sa mère était à terre et son père devant elle, du sang coulant de son épaule, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux de la même couleur se tenait devant eux, son esprit, qui ressemblait à un ange, derrière lui.

Je savais que je te retrouverai Hao, je t'ai cherché pendant 14 ans, depuis ce jour où tu es parti après fait en sorte qu'il n'y est pas de Shaman King élu, emportant Jeanne-sama avec toi. Maintenant, je t'ai trouvé, je vais te faire souffrir autant que toutes les personnes que tu as tué, je vais reprendre Jeanne-sama avec moi et participer au Shaman Fight, qui a enfin recommencé, avec elle.

Son esprit brandit une épée, il allait la lancer sur Hao quand…

NON !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Heanne se tenait devant ses parents, les bras en croix, formant un bouclier.

Qui es tu ?

Puis il reconnut, les mêmes yeux rouges, la même chevelure foncée. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

Tu es la progéniture d'Hao, tu n'as donc aucune raison de vivre.

Son esprit relança son attaque, mais un vent fort soufflait à présent autour d'Heanne, son regard était devenu sombre et ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, l'entoura d'une aura noire, elle s'écria :

Amasa, viens à moi !

L'esprit d'une jeune femme apparue derrière elle, vêtue d'une robe blanche, elle avait des ailes d'ange, des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Une épée se matérialisa dans la main d'Heanne.

Amasa, entre dans l'épée !

L'esprit se mit dans l'épée qui fut entourée d'une aura blanche et dont le pommeau devant noir, la lame s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille de l'ange qui fonçait sur elle. Heanne brandit son épée et trancha en deux l'ange.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui jeta un regard haineux et partit en lui tournant le dos.

Tu mourras pour l'affront que tu m'as fait, de toute façon ta vie est déjà terminée puisque tu es apparentée à Hao, tu n'as pas le droit de vivre.

L'aura autour d'elle s'était dissipée et le vent s'était calmé. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur rouge et ses cheveux reposaient à présent dans son dos.

Pour moi toute vie est importante, vouloir la mort de quelqu'un est le pire des sacrilèges, c'est pourquoi je protègerai toute personne en danger, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, murmura t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant et s'éloigna.

Heanne se tourna vers son père.

Papa, ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Je peux te soigner si tu veux !

Non ça va Heanne, rentrons à la maison, il faut que nous parlions.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans leur demeure, Hao s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda sa fille.

Comme tu l'as entendu le Shaman Fight a repris, veux tu y participer ?

Heanne resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux baissés, puis elle releva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux.

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si cet homme y participe, il va vouloir tuer d'autres personnes, je veux les protéger, se serait renier les paroles que j'ai dites il y a quelques instants de ne pas le faire.

Jeanne sourit.

Alors tu y participeras, nous ne voulons pas t'en empêcher, tu as 14 ans maintenant, tu es libre de prendre tes décisions toute seule, mais il faudra t'entraîner très dur, tu rencontreras des adversaires extrêmement puissants.

Je suis prête à affronter n'importe qui.

Heanne alla dans sa chambre, elle entendit ses parents qui parlaient en bas, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour qu'elle aille au Shaman Fight. À minuit, ils allèrent se coucher. Elle sortit silencieusement de la maison.

L'air froid de la nuit lui emplit les poumons et elle respira profondément, elle descendit dans la plaine où elle avait passé l'après-midi, s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre et regarda les étoiles qui scintillaient doucement dans le ciel. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se redressa vivement et regarda, derrière elle se tenait un garçon aux cheveux noirs en pique qui la fixait de ses yeux dorés. Elle frémit.

Qui es tu ?

Tao Karen.

A suivre…

**Sen** : et voilà, je vous ai bien eu hein ! Vous avez tous (enfin presque) cru que c'était un YohxAnna ! Et bien NON c'était un HaoxJeanne !

**Hao** : Oo

Sen : qu'est-ce qui a ?

**Hao **: oO

**Sen** : j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe ?

**Hao** : OO

**Sen** /à Jeanne : qu'est qu'il a ?

**Jeanne** : è.é comment as-tu osé nous mettre ensemble ?

**Sen** : ben zêtes mignons ensemble XD !

/ Sen poursuivit par Shamash et Spirit Of Fire /

**Sen** : heeeeeeeeeeeeelp


End file.
